El misterio de tanatos
by Saku.Shao
Summary: 4 razas se encuentran en tanatos para conseguir una habilidad unica que les sirva para lograr completar la gran aventura en el arbol del mundo, sin embargo los peligros y las pruebas que alli los esperan no seran faciles


Esta historia nacio de una idea que tuve para un juego de rol, asi que hice una version para convertirla en un fic, y esta basada en la historia de alfheim de la serie sword art online

alfheim region de TANATOS cerca de territorio IMP 4 de agosto del 2025 14:00

-Podrias parar con tu sermon Balak, me vas a dejar sordo con todas tus quejas, no has hecho otra cosa desde que salimos de territorio salam-

-Cual es el problema de que hayamos venido hasta esta esta zona para cazar-

Balak es uno de los subalternos de Merak quien es el hermano de Zakiel lider de los salamanders, hace varios meses que su hermano lo coloco a su cargo y no les tomo mucho tiempo para que se llevaran muy bien.

-El problema, si no te has dado cuenta Merak es que esta zona es uno de los lugares mas peligrosos y horribles de todo alfheim-

-He escuchado que por aqui hay criaturas horribles y poderosas, y como si fuera poco, se necesita de la ayuda de una undine para pasar por aqui sin correr el peligro de que una criatura espeluznante nos ataque-

-Por favor Balak solo estas un poco nervioso, si lo has olvidado las criaturas de este lugar dejan una gan cantidad de yules (es la moneda que se usa en alfheim) y eso seria un gran avance en nuestro objetivo de completar la gran aventura-

-Creeme que no he olvidado todo esto, sin embargo quiero que entiendas que este lugar no me gusta, Balak estas exagerando-

Inesperadamente sin que Merak y Balak se dieran cuenta una criatura paso enfrente de ellos a gran velocidad sorprendiendolos al mismo tiempo.

-Que rayos fue eso, esa cosa es enorme, fue lo que pudieron decir en ese momento y al mismo tiempo se preguntaban de donde habia salido esa criatura voladora sin que ambos se dieran cuenta-

-Te das cuenta Merak este lugar esta plagado de monstruos, vamonos de aqui, bromeas Balak hay que cazar a esa criatura, te has vuelto loco Merak, mira el tama?o de esa cosa podria comernos de un solo bocado-

-Ya deja de quejarte tanto, usemos la formacion B para enfrentarlo, esta bien pero que quede claro que estoy en contra de esto.-

Merak se lanzo a seguir a la criatura mientras Balak tomaba otro camino para emboscar a la criatura, Merak empu?a su lanza mientras arroja una bola de fuego para llamar la atencion de la criatura.

Lo que logra en un instante, ya que la criatura se lanza en su contra a una gran velocidad, Merak espera que la criatura se acerque lo suficiente para propinar su ataque, muy cerca de el pasa la criatura a la que el logra esquivar para propinarle un golpe con su lanza en una de sus alas.

-Balak es tuyo dice Merak llamando la atencion de Balak, golpealo- Balak espera que la criatura se acerque a el para propinarle el golpe de gracia despues de todo con el golpe que le dio Merak la dejo bastante aturdida.

La criatura que se encontraba herida por el golpe propinado por Merak se dirige directamente hacia Balak, en el momento justo que Balak tenia la intencion de propinarle un golpe, la criatura reacciona agitando sus alas para frenar su caida y con esto golpear a Balak en el proceso, para luego lanzarse a atacar a Merak nuevamente.-

-Que rayos fue eso, si con el golpe que le di no deberia haber reaccionado de esa forma.- Merak no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar las cosas cuando se da cuenta de que la criatura a la que habia atacado hace un rato se lanzo a atacarlo de una forma inusual.

Merak apenas si puede bloquear los ataques de la criatura, pero sus ataques son muy poderosos, lo que lo sorprendi? ya que era la primera vez que enfrentaba a una criatura de esa clase.

En un momento de distraccion la criatura golpea a Merak fuertemente arrojandolo al suelo, Balak al ver la situacion en la que se encontraba Merak se lanza ayudarlo, sin embargo la criatura se lanza hacia el con intencion de terminar con el.

-Ay ay ay esa cosa si que golpea muy fuerte, no pense que tuviera problemas con esa clase de aves.-

Merak levanta su vista hacia arriba y puede ver que Balak tiene algunos problemas lidiando con esa poderosa criatura.

Sin embargo algo en el lugar en el que cay?, su cuerpo estaba recargado a una especie roca gigante cubierta de abundante vegetacion, pero lo que mas le llama la atencion a Merak son las palabras inscritas en la misma.

Merak intenta leerla pero Balak llama nuevamente su atencion. -oye Merak si no estas muy ocupado podrias ayudarme con esta cosa.-

Merak voltea su mirada al cielo para contemplar a su amigo Balak pidiendo su ayuda y solo atina a decirle... -mantenlo ocupado un momento, estoy revisando algo aqui-

Balak profundamente irritado con lo dicho por su compa?ero le responde bastante molesto, -que lo mantenga ocupado, te volviste loco esta cosa me quiere convertir en su almuerzo, dejate de bromas y ven a ayudarme.-

-Te ayudare cuando termine aqui, esto parece importante- nuevamente irritado Balak le responde furioso a su compa?ero. -es mas importante acabar con esta cosa, antes de que acabe conmigo.-

Merak al ver la situacion en que se encuentra su compa?ero decide animarlo a su modo. -cortalo con tu espada, es inutil esta cosa es mas dura que una roca... usa tu magia, no sirve de nada, lanzale fuego, esa cosa se la com.-

Merak ya sin ideas y con una gruesa gota que le cuelga en la cabeza se resigna a decirle... tranquilo balak se muy bien que podras con el, dejame decirte algo Merak, si llego a matar a esta cosa conoceras mi ira, muy bien Balak te lo encargo.-

-Merak vuelve a revisar lo inscrito en la roca y queda impresionado por lo que ve, y se llega a preguntar por que algo asi se encontraba en ese lugar, algo le decia que no podia ignorar lo que habia descubierto.-

Lejos de sus pensamientos, Balak finalmente derrota a la criatura que estaba por acabar con el, asi que desciende a tierra para tomar un descanso y sacar una de sus pociones de recuperacion de su equipo y tomarla.

-Ahhhhh pense que no lo lograria, rayos que le pasa a Merak, mira que dejarme a merced de esa cosa, que rayos es lo que tanto le llama la atencion.- Merak es abrubtamente interrumpido en lo que hace al hacer su aparicion ente el un Balak bastante molesto, ahora me vas a explicar ?por que me dejaste solo con esa cosa y no acudiste a ayudarme?

-Balak, ven aqui y mira esto.- Balak se acerca a las rocas que Merak le se?ala y lee detenidamente lo que dice alli, todo aquel que pase por aqui debera pasar por 3 pruebas y los peligros que se encuentran en este lugar... solo aquellos que superen este desafio seran dignos de recibir la recompensa que les espera al final.

Balak se queda pensativo por un momento tratando de analizar lo que ha leido en ese lugar, para luego dirigir su mirada a Merak. -?es verdad lo que dice aqui, Merak? eso no es todo lo que descubri por aqui hay algo mas... en serio, muestrame, lo que dice aqui me tiene mucho mas intrigado, me gustaria saber que piensas al respecto, dejame ver.

-Es por aqui mira.- Balak queda completamente concentrado leyendo lo que dice alli y se queda bastante sorprendido por lo que lee. -3 retos seran necesarios para acceder a la habilidad que cumplira sus sue?os.

-Y bien, ?que opinas Balak?, es algo complicado pero puedo decir con seguridad que ambas lecturas estan relacionadas, la primera habla de pasar 3 pruebas que al parecer son complicadas, y esta otra habla de un premio que se otorga al final, el problema es que no especifica que clase de habilidad se obtendria despues de superar estas pruebas-

-Sin embargo dice que esta habilidad cumplira sus sue?os, aun no entiendo a que se referira con esto, entiendo lo que dices Balak yo pense en algo parecido, me tiene pensativo lo que decia el segundo mensaje, sera mejor que regresemos y le contemos esto a mi hermano, luego decidiremos que hacer con esto, estoy de acuerdo ya lo analizaremos con calma.-

alfheim territorio salamander 4 de agosto del 2025 19:00

-lo que dices es muy interesante Merak, pienso que deberiamos darle un poco de importancia a este asunto, de verdad lo crees hermano.- Zakiel es el hermano de Merak, es el lider de la raza salamander, es muy conocido por ser un magnnifico estratega, al cual le reconocen el poderio de la raza salamander gracias al impulso que le ha dado al fortalecer las fuerzas armadas de su propia raza, sin embargo su relacion con su hermano merak es bastante confilctiva tanto en el juego como en la vida real.

-francamente no confio en lo que hay en ese lugar y lo que dice alli me tiene mucho mas inquieto no sabemos exactamente que habilidad es la que se ganara luego de pasar las pruebas dice Merak dirigiendose a su hermano Zakiel, ademas de esto es demasiado riesgoso entrar alli desconociendo lo que nos espera alli-

Antes de encontrar ese lugar nos ataco un ave enorme, afortunadamente pudimos derrotarla, Balak frunce el ce?o al escuchar lo dicho por Merak, por lo que no tarda en responder, pudimos dices... querras decir pude por que fui yo quien lo derroto mientras tu andabas buscando tesoros-

-Aun estas molesto por lo que paso Balak, a pesar de todo lo derrotaste deberias confiar mas en ti, acaso ese es un consuelo de tu parte dice Balak, tomalo como quieras, ambos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por Zakiel, sera que podemos continuar con lo que estabamos conversando, esta bien hermano-

?Tu que opinas sobre este tema, hermano?, creo que no deberiamos dejar este tema de lado, piensenlo, que pasaria si esta habilidad sea tan importante como para poder completar la gran aventura en el arbol del mundo y llega otra raza y obtiene esta habilidad, teniendo en cuenta que nosotros lo descubrimos primero y debido a esto esa raza logra convertirse en raza ALF, debemos ganar esa habilidad para nosotros.-

-disculpe se?or Zakiel puedo dar mi opinion al respecto, adelante Balak, comentanos, en caso que hayan decidido enfrentar las pruebas debo decirles que no podemos hacerlo nosotros solos-

-Que es lo que quieres decir Balak, no me malinterprete se?or Merak, solo quiero decir que deberiamos contar ayuda para esta mision, si no se ha dado cuenta la region a la que vamos, esta plagada de criaturas horribles, como la que casi me come-

-Ademas de esto es una zona que tiene muchos pantanos, tal vez tengamos que pasar por alguno, por otro lado no sabemos que tan complicadas sean las pruebas, y tambien existe la posibilidad de que no podamos superarlas.-

Zakiel y Merak quedan mirando fijamente a Balak como si estuvieran analizando lo antes dicho por el, despues de algunos segundos de silencio es Zakiel quien se dirige a el para responderle.

-?Que es lo que sugieres Balak? dice Zakiel?, tal vez se enojen conmigo pero solo lo digo por que en este momento es lo que mas nos conviene, ya dejate de rodeos y dinos de una vez lo que piensas-

-Una alianza de razas...- nuevamente Zakiel y Merak se quedan mirando uno al otro para responder indignados, te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo dice Zakiel visiblemente molesto, -es la mayor tonteria que he escuchado en mi vida, por dios una alianza, solo se te ocurre esa fantastica idea-

-Le pido que me disculpe se?or Zakiel, se que lo que he dicho es inverosimil, pero traten de pensarlo nuevamente y se daran cuenta de que esto es lo que realmente debemos hacer-

Luego de un rato Zakiel logra calmarse y lo piensa nuevamente. -?tu que opinas Merak? si lo pensamos detenidamente no es una idea tan absurda, piensalo hermano, podemos usarlos para nuestro fines, explicate bien Merak, que no te entiendo-

-Lo que quiero decir, es que les hagamos creer que en verdad que tenemos una alianza con ellos, una vez obtengamos lo que queremos los sacamos del camino.-

Zakiel se lleva la mano a la barbilla pensando detenidamente lo dicho por su hermano, para luego asentir con su cabeza, esta bien lo haremos a tu modo Balak, segun tu idea, ?ahora dime algo, con cuales razas tendriamos esta supuesta alianza?-

-Como ya lo habia mencionado la zona en la que estabamos, tanatos es una region que esta plagada de monstruos feroces y tiene muchos pantanos, alli nos vendria bien la ayuda de los undine ya que ellos manejan un estilo muy particular de magia el cual es muy efectivo contra este tipo de bestias-

-Si lo has olvidado, Balak los undine no son una raza belica, tal vez no sean belicos se?or, pero al igual que nosotros tienen el mismo fin... ir al arbol del mundo y completar la gran aventura para luego tener una audiencia con el rey oberon y asi convertirse en raza ALF-

-Solo hay que mostrarles un camino para superar esta prueba, estoy seguro que no se negaran, en ese caso tendriamos a los undine de nuestro lado, ademas de ellos supongo que has pensado en alguien mas, asi es se?or Merak, ya que debemos superar 3 pruebas seria muy bueno contar con la ayuda de los spriggan, su habilidad para encontrar tesoros es muy util-

-En ese caso hariamos una alianza salamander, undine, spriggan, si todo esta claro debemos concretar una audiencia con los lideres de ambas razas, Merak, Balak les encargo esta tarea-

De manera sigilosa se acerca un poco mas al sitio que despierta su interes. Teniendo cuidado de no alertar a los guardias que custodian el lugar.

Una chica asoma su cabeza desde ese lugar mirando a lo lejos con la esperanza de ver a su rastreador regresar.

Ella es una chica llamada kurayami. Es la actual lider cait sith, de procedencia japonesa, tiene 30 a?os, en el mundo real trabaja en una empresa de dise?o de software.

En cuanto a su personalidad es una persona de pocas palabras, de car?cter fr?o, un formidable enemigo y un buen aliado, brillante estratega para la batalla.

Es una joven de tez blanca sin ser p?lida, cabello negro largo sujetado por un list?n de color rojo del que prende un peque?o cascabel, ojos celeste-gris?ceos con iris negro, ojo derecho cubierto por una m?scara que quita solo al anochecer o cuando se encuentra en peligro.

Tiene unas lindas orejas que adornan su cabeza y una cola detras caracteristica propia de su raza, su vestimenta es una especie de kimono, que termina en una falda corta, sus brazos estan cubiertos por unas mangas largas que terminan cubiendo por completo sus manos, su cabello negro azabache es largo, su rostro esta cubierto por una mascara negra que cubre su ojo derecho.

En su manos porta un shikei (que significa muerte), es una guada?a como arma de mano y su arma principal, tambien posee un kurimuzon (que significa carmesi) y un kakushidate (que significa sigilo), ambas dagas arrojadizas, ademas cuenta con un dorimuzu (que significa sue?o), es un arco, arma de larga distancia.

En el mundo real su nombre es nichibotsu junrei, vive en el distrito de shibuya en japon, sus padres se llaman hasu y mazu, su hermana mayor es kuraudo y su hermano menor es taiyo.

En el mundo real trabaja en una empresa de desarrollo de software, tiene infinidad de titulos en dise?o de redes, administracion de bases de datos y varios trabajos en la web.

Kurayami se infiltr? en territorio salamander, luego de que tiempo atras descubriera algo que llamo su atencion.

FLASHBACK

Kurayami se encontraba volando cerca de territorio IMP sobre el area de pantanos, ella se dirigia hacia territorio undine ya que tenia unos asuntos pendientes alli, su mirada se dirige hacia abajo y puede divisar a lo lejos a dos salamanders que en ese momento estaban enfrascados en una lucha contra una criatura voladora, y por lo que Kurayami puede ver, a los salamanders les costaba trabajo derrotar a la criatura.

Decidio bajar cerca de alli para observar el espectaculo, era la primera vez que veia a un salamander teniendo problemas para derrotar a una criatura, sin embargo en esta ocasion eran dos los salamanders los que podrian ser victimas de la criatura objetivo de caza, la situacion le parecio muyu duvertida, y decidio hacerle porras a la criatura, y cada vez que esta le asestaba un golpe a alguno de ellos saltaba de alegria,

Varios minutos pasaron en esa lucha feroz entre salamanders y la criatura voladora, inesperadamente uno de ellos dejo la lucha luego de ser tirado al suelo mientras el otro seguia enfrascado en su duelo, sin embargo su atencion se desvio hacia el que se encontraba en el suelo, el salamander parecia estar buscado algo, olvidando por completo que su compa?ero podria ser victima de la criatura.

Por un momento el salamander se mostro sorprendido por su hallazgo lo que lo motivo a seguir buscando algo mas en ese lugar, Kurayami estaba intrigada por saber el motivo de la sorpresa del salamander, sin embargo decidio ver desde donde estaba un poco mas hasta sacar sus conclusiones.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, la criatura fue derrotada finalmente cayendo al suelo envuelta enllamas desapareciendo rapidamente, cerca del salamander aparece un aviso donde se le informa sobre el valor ganado por haber derrotado a la criatura asi como tambien la experiencia y el item correspondiente por la derrota del monstruo.

El sujeto dirige su mano izquierda para darle aceptar a la pantalla, acto seguido baja a tierra abriendo la pantalla de su estado para sacar una peque?a botella y reponer su HP, estando en tierra dirige su mirada hacia su compa?ero y se dirige hacia el con cara de pocos amigos.

Desde su lugar Kurayami no puede escuchar lo que dicen los salamanders asi que toma una decision radical, rapidamente invoca uno de sus hechizos... Ninchatestsu Hutatsu (este hechizo es usado para invocar a un animal de su eleccion para que se convierta en rastreador, es muy util para espiar al enemigo sin que se de cuenta, sin embargo esta clase de hechizo es de alto nivel y solo pueden ser ejecutados por usuarios con alto nivel de magia, tales como L?der, Hada Sabia y Reina o Rey).

Al hacer la invocacion aparece frente a ella una peque?a luz acompa?ada de palabras que rodean ese peque?o lugar, de la cual aparece una peque?a criatura con forma de gato de color blanco, el felino se lanza directamente hacia Kurayami y se posa sobre su hombro rozando su rostro contra el de ella

-Hola como estas, byako, me alegro de verte nuevamente.- Kurayami toma al gatito en sus brazos y lo abraza cari?osamente.

-Necesito que me ayudes esta vez, byako.- Kurayami le indica al felino la direccion en la que se encuentran los salamanders.

-Mira, alla en ese lugar hay dos hombres vestidos de rojo y necesito escuchar lo que dicen, acercate con mucho cuidado y en forma sigilosa.- el felino asiente con la cabeza en frente de su ama acatando la orden, y se aleja del lugar desapareciendo de su vista.

Kurayami abre su pantalla de estado y busca afanosamente la aplicacion que tiene para conectarse con su criatura, una vez la localiza, la activa y vuelve a cerrar la pantalla, fente a ella aparece una imagen en movimiento con el rostro de un gato del que puede escuchar todo lo que esta escuchando su rastreador.

Kurayami escucha con mucho interes la conversacion entre los salamander, comprendiendo la importancia del hallazgo hecho por los salamanders, por un momento queda pensativa por lo que acaba de descubrir y piensa que puede ser de utilidad para sus planes, luego de un rato los salamanders se alejan del lugar y levantan vuelo para regresar a su territorio.

Rapidamente Kurayami llama a su criatura nuevamente para impartirle una nueva orden.

-?byako me escuchas?, sigue a los salamanders, y no los pierdas, te seguire muy de cerca, inmediatamente puede escuchar el sonido de un maullido lo que le da a entender que byako entendio su mensaje.

MUNDO REAL, TOKYO, DISTRITO DE SHINJUKU 5 DE AGOSTO 09:25

El sujeto se encontraba muy concentrado en su trabajo, tenia urgencia de terminar de revisar unos contratos de nuevos clientes solicitando los servicios de su empresa para transportar sus cargas, estaba muy presionado por su hermano para que pronto le diera el visto bueno y poder contar con esos nuevos clientes.

Issei Wakamiya es un abogado que trabaja como jefe del departamento juridico de la compa?ia de trasnporte maritimo ADL, una de las mas inportante en oriente y patrimonio familiar de su familia, por muchos a?os los Wakamiya han tenido el control del 50% de la mercancia que se mueve por mar en los oceanos de asia.

Su hermano Yuuto Wakamiya dirige la empresa desde que su padre lo dejo a cargo de la compa?ia, Issei ha tratado infructuosamamente de demostrarle a su padre que el tambien esta preparado para asumir el mando de la compa?ia, esta pronto a terminar su carrera de adm de empresas con la esperanza de algun dia estar al frente de esta, dentro del juego es Zakiel.

Varios golpes en la puerta lo sacan de sus pensamientos, por lo que se limita a responder. Issei wakamiya es un abogado en el mundo real, pero dentro del juego de ALO es Merak el poderoso salamander.

-Siento interrumpir Issei, se que estas ocupado pero necesito hablar contigo, Adelante ponte comodo taichi- Taichi Kisaragi es un contador publico y trabaja como asesor contable en el departamento de contabilidad de la compa?ia ADL, es un gran amigo de Issei no solo en la compa?ia sino tambien dentro del juego de ALO donde es Balak un salamander y a la vez uno de los subordinados de Merak.

-Supongo que ya me tienes lista la informacion, ?no es asi, Taichi?-

-Asi es Issei, la tengo aqui mismo, aun no esta completa la informacion pero te vas a sorprender con esto-

Issei revisa los documentos entregados por Taichi, con mucho cuidado, sorprendido por lo revelado en esos papeles, sin dar credito a lo que leia, volvio a leerlo dos veces mas para estar seguro.

-Estas seguro que esta informacion esta completamente confirmada, Taichi?, -completamente seguro Issei, segun ese informe tu hermano a estado transfiriendo fondos de la empresa hacia un banco en una isla del caribe, rastreamos el dinero hasta alla y nos dimos cuenta de algo preocupante, el dinero fue a parar a una cuenta de una compa?ia llamada LECT.-

-?Sabes que hace esa compa?ia?, lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que es una empresa de desarrollo de software, aun sigo investigando, en pocos dias tendre toda la informacion sobre este tema.-

-Taichi, quiero que este asunto quede solo entre los dos, nadie mas debe enterarse de esto, mucho menos mi hermano, No quiero meterme en tus asuntos Issei pero que crees que este planeando tu hermano, no lo se todavia, pero he notado a mi hermano muy extra?o estos dias, extra?o dices, ?en que forma?, se ha ausentado en varias ocasiones del trabajo y se la pasa hablando mucho tiempo por telefono, no se que esta pasando con el pero no me gusta.

MUNDO REAL TOKYO DISTRITO DE SHIBUYA 6 DE AGOSTO 14:40

En una peque?a habitacion ocupada en su mayor parte por varias computadoras y algunos servidores que sirven para procesar una cantidad inmensa de datos, se encuentra una chica de cabello negro y de tez blanca sentada frente a la pantalla de uno de los computadores que se encuentran en el lugar, se puede escuchar el incesante sonido producido por las manos de la chica cuando aporrea el teclado, el timbre de su telefono movil hace que sus manos se detengan por un instante para luego tomar el aparato.

Junrei Nichibotsu es una chica de 30 a?os de edad, trabaja en una empresa de desarrolo de software, en el distrito de shibuya en Tokyo, ingreso a trabajar en esa empresa luego de que la compa?ia en la que estaba quebrara y tuvo que cerrar sus instalaciones, actualmente se desempe?a en la seccion de mantenimiento de servidores y redes en la compa?ia.

-Al? si, hola Kotori como estas que gusto que me llames, si yo no te llamo tu nunca lo harias, vives tan metida en ese sotano al que llamas oficina que ya ni te queda tiempo para hablar con tus amigas-

-Veo que amaneciste de buen humor Kotori, si es que tienes tiempo para hacer bromas como esta, y no es ningun sotano, es mi lugar de trabajo-

-Y bien si me estas llamando al trabajo debe ser por algo importante, o me equivoco, siempre tan perspicaz, Jun. solo quiero saber si ya te diste por vencida con aquello, si te refieres al asunto de ALO, aun no, no despues de lo que he descubierto, en serio ?que descubriste?-

-Mas que un descubrimiento es un paso mas para lograr mi objetivo, sabes que he tratado muchas veces de completar "la gran aventura" en ALO pero hasta ahora no he podido, nadie ha podido superarlo hasta ahora, sin embargo me tope con algo grande que puede servirme de utilidad, solo buscar la forma de unirme a esas personas en su busqueda, para asi lograr mis objetivos-

-Pense que ya te habias olvidado de eso, por que insistes en ello, el murio y nada de lo que hagas lo hara regresar, lo se muy bien, Kotori, aunque el no este aqui su recuerdo sigue presente, se muy bien que no regresara por mas que lo intente, sin embargo cumplire la promesa que le hice, no dejare que algo como lo que paso ese dia se repita.-

-Por que eres tan obstinada Jun, lo que le paso a el, no es culpa tuya, ignor? por completo tus advertencias, nadie lo podia detener en ese entonces, ni siquiera tu, aun asi lo intentare una vez mas, se que esta vez lo lograre, si muevo bien mis cartas y logro infiltrarme en ese grupo sin que ellos sepan lo que planeo

-Eres tan obstinada como el, en eso si se parecen, si no puedo convencerte de lo contrario, al menos prometeme algo, lo que tu digas Kotori, si no lo logras esta vez abandona el juego, no quiero que sigas torturandote de esa manera, esta sera la ultima vez, estoy segura que esta vez lo lograre-

-Por cierto, ?a salido alguna nueva informacion con respecto al incidente?, si te refieres al asunto de SAO aun no logran hacerlos despertar, he oido que los investigadores estan siendo muy presionados por resultados, y tu no escapas de ello, lo se Kotori, ya me han llamado los superiores para que les de un informe de todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, y la verdad no sonaban muy felices, por eso te lo digo Jun, deja que alguien mas se encargue de ese caso-

-Eso jamas, voy a resolver este caso a mi modo, se que puedo hacerlo-

comentarios del autor

Gracias a Dios vuelvo otra vez por aqui, ya me habia ausentado por algun tiempo de este sitio, pero vengo recargado de energias y de historias, esta es una de esas historias que traere a ustedes, por el momento disfruten de esta entretenida historia que cuenta la aventura de 4 razas disputandose el premio que se encuentra al final de tanatos, esto apenas comienza, las alianzas estan a la orden del dia y con ellas tambien las estrategias de cada uno, quien ganara al final, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y espero sus rewiews para saber si les ha gustado.

por otro lado quiero agradecerle a mi compa era Patricia Flor por su colaboracion con esta historia, su apoyo me ha renovado por completo


End file.
